


The Mechanic and the Princess of Magic

by GaeilgeRua



Series: Snippets and Snapshots [22]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Fic Exchange, Gen, Workplace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 04:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15259674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaeilgeRua/pseuds/GaeilgeRua
Summary: After the war, she wanted a complete break from the wizarding world and the pureblood supremacy ideals she grew up with. Nick Fury needed someone to keep HIM inline. Now she has the dubious pleasure of babysitting one of the most brilliant men in the world. Too bad he doesn’t believe anything about her.





	The Mechanic and the Princess of Magic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EliMorgan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliMorgan/gifts).



> This was written for Marvelously Magical Fanfiction’s 2018 Summer Fling Fic Exchange as a pinch hit. My giftee is EliMorgan, and her prompt is below. This one was tricky for me to start because I didn’t know what pairing I wanted to go with and as I was talking to Dust about it, she suggested Pansy and Tony and even gave me a suggestion for the experiment. Huge thanks to both Meiri and xxDustNight88 for their help in brainstorming and also betaing this little tale. I know in the MCU things happen fairly quickly between movies, but as my favourite Doctor says, time is wibbly and wobbly. I’m setting this after The Avengers movie but before Iron Man 3 when Tony’s California home is blown up, so just go with the flow. ;)
> 
> Prompt: Character A emphatically does not believe in magic, until a lab experiment gone wrong changes everything.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one recognisable from the HP and MCU/IM worlds. I also do not own the name Talma; she was a real person. Thanks to Meiri for not only suggesting the nickname but also finding the name.

                                             

He finished signing his name with a flourish and a hard period at the end of his name. “Miss Parkinson, I assure you, magic is not real.” He spared her a brief glance as he handed over the last of the papers.

Pansy raised a dark eyebrow at her new employer. “Feel free to believe what you want, Mr Stark, but I assure you magic is real. But I know you never even looked at my resume otherwise you’d know where I went to secondary school.”

“Some fancy boarding school no doubt.”

She turned and made her way towards the glass door leading from his--she looked around and raised an eyebrow--playroom. “I’m going to take these signed papers to Stark headquarters.” Opening the door, she looked over her shoulder and narrowed her eyes at him. “Try not to kill yourself while I’m gone.”

The only response she received was the sound of Tony tinkering away on his newest suit.

Rolling her eyes, Pansy stepped through and let the door close behind her.

“Jarvis.”

“Yes, Miss Parkinson,” the automated voice replied.

“How does the traffic look between here and headquarters,” she asked as she walked up the stairs.

After a moment, Jarvis replied, “There is an accident on I-10, you’ll—”

The rest of his reply was cut off as an explosion rocked the building, sending Pansy into the wall to her right.

“What was that?”

“It appears Mr Stark’s newest prototype blew up,” Jarvis explained. “Just as I told him it would if he didn’t alter the metals ratio.”

“Bloody hell,” Pansy groaned, turning around and hurrying back down the stairs. “I didn’t even make it to the main floor.”

Reaching the bottom, she carefully stepped over the shards of glass that had shattered in the blast. Looking around, there was a dense layer of smoke emanating from the middle of the room where she’d last seen Tony.

“Jarvis, please clear the smoke for me,” Pansy requested.

“Of course,” he replied. Seconds later the dense vapours started to dissipate.

Setting the papers in her hands on one of the tables as she passed, Pansy quickly made her way over to where Tony was lying prone on the workroom floor. The acrid smell still permeating the air made her cough as she kneeled next to Tony.

“Please call for medics,” Pansy said as she kneeled next to Tony, “and if you could also inform Miss Potts what’s happened. Thanks.”

Pulling out her wand, Pansy murmured a diagnostic spell. Once the scan was complete, she set about extracting most of the metal shards that had embedded themselves into his skin. She also set each laceration to stitch itself back together once each wound was clean. Casting a pain relieving charm, she left the concussion he sustained alone and made sure not to get too close to the couple of shards that were near his arc reactor. She could probably remove them with her wand, but she didn’t want to use magic too close to the energy device without knowing what the possible reactions would be.

Standing back up, Pansy proceeded to clean up the mess that had been made in the explosion. Once the room was spotless, she levitated Tony and guided him up the stairs to the sofa in the living room.

* * *

“What happened?” Tony groaned as his eyes slowly opened.

“You tried to kill yourself, and I didn’t even make it to the top of the stairs,” she deadpanned.

“Your new prototype is a total loss, sir,” Jarvis informed him.

He started to sit up, but a hand on his shoulder put him on his back again. “No, you are to stay there,” Pansy told him. “I’ve healed you as best as I can, but there’s only so much I can do with the basic healing spells I know. Jarvis has already called for the medics.”

Tony looked at her confused. “Healing spells? Jarvis, what is she talking about.”

If the automated voice could sigh, Pansy was pretty sure that’s what happened in the short silence that followed Tony’s question. “Exactly what Miss Parkinson has tried explaining to you since she started working for you.”

“Magic doesn’t exist.”

“And yet gods and aliens do?” Pansy raised a slim, dark eyebrow. “Before you ask, you’d have to live under a rock to not know about what happened in New York last year.”

“We have visual proof that they exist, but no proof exists in regards to witches and wizards and magic.”

“Sir, if I may,” Jarvis said before Pansy could respond. “One of your cameras was still recording as Miss Parkinson healed you.”

“Show me then, Jarvis,” Tony said as he slowly sat up to get a better view of television in front of him.

The black screen flickered to life showing his smoky workroom. The haze slowly dissipated as Jarvis cleared the room. Pansy quickly made her way over to Tony where he was able to see the extent of the damage the faulty suit had done.

He watched in fascination as she pulled out her wand and proceeded to wave it over him. Shards of metal were extracted from where they embedded themselves in his skin, and the open wounds started to stitch themselves back together. Once she had him stable, she turned her attention to the room around them.

Tony’s jaw dropped as his room righted itself with a flick of her wand. With another swish and flick, he was rising from the ground and floating out of the room and up the stairs in front of Pansy.

He turned to look at the woman sitting at the end of his sofa. “How?”

She shrugged. “I told you that magic exists.”

“I really thought you were joking,” Tony whispered, surprise still evident on his face.

“I’m a witch, Mr Stark. So, of course, I was telling you the truth.”

“But…” He trailed off as the sound of approaching sirens could be heard.

“Stay here,” she instructed him as she stood up and made her way over to the front door. Gesturing to Tony lying on the soft again, Pansy watched quietly as the medics checked Tony over before prepping him to leave. As the group reached the front door, Pansy spoke up. “I have already informed Miss Potts of what has occurred, and she will meet you at the hospital.”

“Thank you, Talma,” Tony said as he was wheeled outside.

Closing the door behind them, Pansy turned to face the quiet house.

“Jarvis.”

“Yes, Miss Parkinson?”

“Who is Talma?”

“She was an English magician from the late 19th and early 20th centuries.”

“Huh,” Pansy whispered as she made her way back downstairs to gather the paperwork she dropped in her rush to take care of her boss. She chuckled. “Looks like he has his visual proof that magic exists now.”

Jarvis’s voice followed her down the stairs. “Indeed he does.”


End file.
